Missed Call
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: Hank turns his cell phone off while he’s with a client and ends up missing a very important phone call. Evan Whumpage! Slight AU. Some spoilers for Strategic Planning. One Shot. Rated T for safety


Missed Call

By RascalFlattsS

Summary: Hank turns his cell phone off while he's with a client and ends up missing a very important phone call. Evan Whumpage! Slight AU. Some spoilers for Strategic Planning. One Shot.

Disclaimer: Still a poor college student and own nothing. Especially Royal Pains.

A/N: I noticed that they never told us what happened to Hank and Evan's parents. So I came up with a story. Also I was really interested with the idea of how Hank missed Evan's call in "Strategic Planning" and how it could have been a really medical emergency that Hank missed. The story revolves around these two ideas.

Evan ran along the trail, thinking of the fight he had with his older brother Hank. Evan couldn't even remember what had started the fight but whatever it was it clearly escalated. As Evan continued to run down the running path, his mind thought back to an hour earlier.

"_Damn it, Evan!" shouted Hank. "When are you going to grow up and learn some responsibility?" _

"_Responsibility?" repeated Evan. "I am responsible! I'm the one who's busting my butt, sucking up to rich old ladies to get you exclusive contracts so that your business can grow!"_

_Hank threw his hands in the air, "That's all that matters to you, Evan! This isn't about money! It's about helping people!"_

"_What is so wrong with making money?" asked Evan. "What do you have against it?"_

"_Nothing," snapped Hank. He turned and faced Evan. "Why do you always have to be such a pain in the ass, Evan? God, even Mom and Dad couldn't stand you!"_

_Evan's face turned red. "That's not true!" _

"_Oh course it is!" shouted Hank. "You were always complaining and had to everything your way. That's all you do, Evan! If you hadn't been complaining and whining about how you wanted to be on some beach, Mom and Dad wouldn't have died! It's all your fault!"_

_Evan paled. "You know that's not true…"_

"_Oh course its true!" said Hank. "You're the reason they're dead! IT'S All YOUR FAULT! You ruin everything, Evan! You know what? Just get the hell out!" _

"_What?" asked Evan, paling even more. _

"_Just get the hell out and leave me the hell alone!" said Hank. He grabbed his medical bag, "Just stay the hell away from me!" And with that, Hank walked out the door, slamming it shut behind him, leaving Evan standing in the middle of the room, stunned. _

Evan brought his hand up to his eyes to wipe away the tears that were forming. His parents died in a car crash when Evan was thirteen. They were on their way to visit Hank at college. Their car was hit by a semi-truck head on. His parents died instantly, along with the driver in the semi-truck. Evan was sitting in the back seat. His right leg was pinned under the seat and Evan was trapped in the car for two hours before another car came along. Evan remembered being trapped in the back seat, screaming for help and crying-sobbing because he knew his parents were dead. He sobbed and sobbed until finally, as the emergency team responded, he passed out.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital. Hank was there, sitting in the chair next to the bed. He had fallen asleep; his head lying on the bed and his hand over Evan's. Turned out, Evan broke his leg, cracked three ribs, had a minor concussion, was slightly hypothermic and had laryngitis. Once Evan stirred, Hank woke up. The pain in his eyes told Evan what he already knew. The two brothers embraced and sobbed.

Evan pushed away the memories. Since they had no other relatives, Hank became Evan's legal guardian and they lived in an apartment near Hank's college so Hank could still go to school. Evan had always felt like a burden to Hank. Instead of being a young adult, going out and having fun, he was forced to stay home and raise his little brother.

Evan never knew until a couple of years later that Hank had been there at the site of the accident. The police were able to identify the car from a broken license plate and had called Hank. Hank had arrived on the scene just as they were getting the Jaws of Life in place so they could cut Evan out. Hank insisted on riding with him to the hospital. Hank then sat by Evan's bedside for two days until he came to.

It was then Hank decided to become a doctor and switched his major from political science to pre-med.

Evan continued running. After a fight with Hank he always went for a run. It helped cleared his head. Evan remembered this one time, when he was fifteen. He and Hank got in a huge fight right before Hank had to go to his night class. Hank left for his class. Evan was so upset that he went for a run. Hank felt so bad during his class that he called during his break to apologize. Hank panicked when no one answered and immediately left his class and drove home. Hank had been home for fifteen minutes when Evan got back from his run. Evan smiled when he remembered when Hank had pulled him into a bone-crushing hug when he walked through the door, telling Evan how scared he was and made Evan promise never to go out for a late night run again.

But that felt like a lifetime ago. Hank got busy with his job at the hospital and Nikki and he and Evan had drifted apart. Evan had been so happy when Hank had agreed to come to the Hamptons and then even more thrilled when Hank agreed to spend the summer.

Evan was really hoping that it would rebuild their friendship, but so far, no such luck. After all, Hank had just said that he didn't want Evan in his life anymore.

Evan saw the old wooden bridge ahead. This particular running trail was supposed to be closed because it was very old and dangerous. But Evan wanted to be alone, so he stepped over the trail closed sign and started running as fast as possible.

Now five miles later, Evan arrived at the old wooden bridge. Evan stopped at the foot of the bridge and brought his hands to his knees, his breath coming out in deep gasps. His chest started to hurt and his throat felt tight. Evan tried to take a deep breath and found that he couldn't.

_Oh no! _thought Evan _I'm have an asthma attack!_

Evan had asthma since he was a little kid. He reached in his pocket to pull out his inhaler but the only thing in his pocket was his cell phone.

_Oh crap! _thought Evan. _I was in such a hurry to get out of the house and away that I forgot to grab my inhaler. _

Evan grabbed his cell phone and scrolled down till he found Hank's number. He pressed call and waited.

It rang and rang and rang….

_Please Hank, pick up! _

"Hi. You've reached Dr. Hank Lawson. Sorry I can't answer my phone-"

_NO! _

"Please leave a message and I will call you back."

"Hank," said Evan. His voice was raspy and his breath came out in gasps. "Went for a run. Asthma-haaaa- attack. Forget inhaler. Old bridge. Help me…."

With that, Evan collapsed; his phone dropping to the ground.

-------------------------

"Hank," asked Divya. "Is everything all right? You seem upset."

"I'm fine," said Hank. Divya shot him a look. "Okay, fine. Evan and I got in a fight before I left."

"A fight?" asked Divya.

"Yeah," said Hank. "I really don't want to talk about it. C'mon. Let's go."

Hank and Divya walked up to the door and rang the door. A young woman opened the door.

"Hi," she said. "You must be Dr. Hank. I'm Denise." She held out her hand for Hank to shake it, which he did.

"This is my associate, Divya," said Hank.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Divya as she shook hands with Denise.

"Same here," said Denise. "Please come in." She stepped back and let Hank and Divya enter the house.

"What happened?" asked Hank.

"My little brother, Aaron, was outside playing," said Denise. "He fell and hit his head. And I think he might have hurt his arm. It's bent funny and he's not moving it."

"Divya, do you want to grab the portable x-ray machine from the car?" asked Hank.

"Sure," said Divya. "I'll be right back." She turned and walked out the door.

"X-ray?" said Denise.

"Just to make sure it's not broken," said Hank. "Where's Aaron?"

"In here," said Denise. She held him into the kitchen. Just as Hank was about to walk in, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.

"Excuse me," said Hank. He pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID: Evan.

_Oh great, _thought Hank, _he's probably calling me to continue fighting. _Hank didn't feel like fighting with Evan right now. Hank let the phone ring until it went to voicemail. Then he turned the phone off and walked into the kitchen to start the examination.

---------------------

Evan sat at the foothold of the bridge for several minutes, trying to take deep breathes. It felt like someone was choking him. His lungs were burning and his eyes were watering.

After a few minutes, Evan tried to stand up. It was only a mile or so back to the main trail from here. His head spun as a wave of dizziness hit him. His legs felt like jello. He took a step forward before he stumbled and then fell back down to the ground, clutching his chest.

Evan closed his eyes tight. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He hung his head in defeat. He wasn't going to make it off the trail by himself. Evan silently cursed his choice to use the closed trail. They'd never find him.

He needed help. He needed Hank.

Once again, he dialed Hank's number. Only this time, it went straight to voicemail.

"Hank," he whispered softly. His voice sounded like wallpaper. "I'm sorry. Need help. Can't breathe. Hurts."

Evan dropped his head on the path, unconsciousness.

---------------------

The x-ray confirmed that Aaron had broken his arm. The cut on his head also require four stitches.

"Okay," said Hank as he closed his bag. "The stitches should come out in a couple of days. Divya and I will come back to remove them. And his arm will take about four weeks to heal. Just make sure to wrap the cast before he showers. Other than that, he'll be fine."

"Thank you so much, Hank," said Denise. She handed him a check. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Sounds good," said Hank. He and Divya walked out to the car. Hank climbed up in the driver's seat and closed the door. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it back on. The phone lit up and the screen displayed: 2 missed calls; 2 voicemails. Evan.

"Great," said Hank. He tossed the phone in the cup holder. Divya picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Aren't you going to call him back?" she asked, picking up the phone.

"Why?" asked Hank."I have nothing to say."

"He could be calling to apologize," said Divya. "At least listen to the voicemail."

"Fine," said Hank. He took the phone and scrolled down his contact list to "Voicemail". He hit the button and waited.

"You have two new messages."

"Here, I'll put it on speaker," said Hank. "So you can hear his lame apology." Divya rolled her eyes.

"_Hank_."

Hank's head snapped up. He felt his heard stop with that one word. It was Evan's voice but it sounded weak; like he was struggling for breath.

"_Went for a run. Asthma-haaaa- attack. .."_

Divya looked at Hank. "Evan has asthma?"

"Yeah, he's had it since he was a kid," said Hank. "But he has an inhaler and that usually takes care of it."

Evan's weak voice came through the phone, _"Forget inhaler."_

_Oh God, _thought Hank. He looked at Divya and saw her face pale. Without his inhaler, Evan's asthma attack would just continue to get worse…

"_Old bridge. Help me…." _

"End of message," said the machine. "Sent Tuesday, July 8, 2009 at 12:45 p.m."

Hank looked at the clock. It was now 2:00 p.m. Oh God. Evan had been having an asthma attack for over an hour…

"Where's the 'old bridge'?" asked Hank to Divya. But Divya wasn't in the driver's seat. Hank looked around for her, only to find her standing outside the driver's side door. She ripped open the door.

"MOVE!" she said to Hank. Hank quickly slides over to the passenger seat. Divya jumped in the driver's seat, turns the key and hits the gas taking off.

"You know where the old bridge is?" asked Hank, one hand holding on to the door and the other to his phone.

"It's by the lake on one of the running trails," said Divya. "But the park rangers closed it because it was too dangerous. The bridge is pretty rotten."

"Second message…"

"_Hank_,_ I'm sorry…_"

Hank felt his heart drop. _No, Evan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please be okay…_

"_Need help…. Can't breathe….Hurts." _

"End of message."

"NO!" said Hank. He grabbed his phone and dialed Evan's number. He listened to it ring. "Please pick up, Evan…_please…_"

After what feels like an eternity, Hank finally heard the phone pick up.

"_Hank?" _asked Evan, his voice coming out in a raspy whisper. Hank had to press the phone into his ear in order to hear.

_Thank God. _"Evan, it's me," said Hank. "Divya and I are on our way. We're coming. Just hold on, Evan, I'm coming!"

"_Hank, it hurts," _whispered Evan. It broke Hank's heart to hear the pain laced in his voice. _"Can't breathe."_

Hank swallowed hard and his voice trembled as he spoke, "I know, Evan. You need to relax and just take a deep breath. Can you do that for me, Evan?"

"_It hurts," _whispered Evan,"_Hurts so much, Hank…"_

Hank bit his lip to fight back the tears. It was killing him to hear his brother in so much pain. "I know, Evan. I know it does. Divya and I are just entering the parking lot now. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. You just need to hold on until till we can get there. Okay, Evan? Just hold on a little longer Evan!"

"_I don't know-gasp-if I can," _gasped Evan. Each word he spoke seemed to be choking him.

"How's he doing?" asked Divya.

"Not well," said Hank. "He's gasping for air and he's in a lot of pain."

Divya nodded. "Hang on!" Hank was about to ask her what she meant when Divya floor it. Hank was pushed back into his seat. Divya drove the car up onto the sidewalk and then drove the "closed" sign on the path.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Hank.

"It's a five mile walk," said Divya. "And from what you're saying it, it sounds like he's going to need an O2 tank and all sorts of medical equipment that will be too heavy to carry. It will take too long to reach him by foot."

Hank nodded. "Just slow down a little, okay? I don't want you running over my brother." Divya nodded and Hank swore he saw her smile a little.

"Evan, we'll be right there," said Hank, "Just hang on a little longer, Evan."

"_Hank, I can't," _Evan gasped. "_I'm sorry, Hank." _Hank clutches the phone so tightly that his knuckles are slowly turning white. His heart stops completely when he hears Evan whisper, _"Love you, Hank." _

"No, Evan, don't say that! Don't say that to me, Evan Robert Lawson!" Hank screams through the phone. Hank knows what Evan's trying to do. Evan is saying good-bye. "Don't you dare say good-bye, Evan! Don't you dare die on me, Evan! Evan? EVAN!"

Hank waits for his brother to respond but all he hears is silence.

"Hank, look!" Divya shouted as she slammed on the brakes. Hank had already opened the door and was out of the car running to the collapsed figure on the sidewalk.

"Evan! EVAN!" shouted Hank as he collapsed beside his brother's still form. Hank quickly checked for a pulse and sighed a brief of relief when he felt a strong thump against his finger. However the relief was short lived when he realized his brother was no longer breathing.

Immediately the doctor in him kicked in. He tilted Evan's airway back and began rescue breathing. He watched as Evan's chest rise and fall.

Divya was suddenly beside him, carrying a ton of equipment in her arms. She knelt down beside Hank and grabbed an instrument. She handed it to Hank, along with all the other equipment he needed to put a chest tube in. She also pulled out an EpiPen and stuck it into Evan's leg.

Hank grabbed the instrument and inserted it down Evan's throat. The EpiPen had opened Evan's airway enough for Hank to get the breathing tube in.

"It's in!" said Hank. Divya handed him a bag. Hank attached the bag to the tube and pushed down, pumping air into Evan's lungs. Divya grabbed a stethoscope and listened to the air now being pushed into Evan's lungs.

"Sounds normal," said Divya. "Pulse also sounds strong."

Hank nodded. He swallowed hard for a moment before he found his voice, "Do you have a portable backboard?"

Divya nodded, understanding what Hank wanted. "I will grab it." She got up and raced back to the car.

Every five seconds, Hank pumped the bag, giving Evan the precious oxygen he needed. With his free hand, Hank stroke back Evan's hair. "You're doing well, Evan. Just hold on a little longer, we'll get you to a hospital and everything will be just fine, you'll see."

Divya arrived back at Hank's side, unfolding the backboard. She also handed Hank a c-collar. Hank raised his eyebrow. "Do you really think Evan broke his neck?"

"We don't know he didn't," said Divya. "It's better to be on the cautious side."

Hank nodded. He watched as Divya slipped the c-collar around Evan's neck. All new fears filled him as he began to think of all the things that could be wrong with his brother. Memories started to flood him, reminding him of the night his parents died and Evan was pulled from the car, surrounded and hooked up to all the medical equipment keeping him alive. ..

"Hank?" said Divya, softly. Hank snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her. "Can you help me get him on the backboard?"

Hank nodded and helped Divya lift him onto the backboard. Hank watched as Divya tightened the straps on the backboard so Evan wouldn't fall off. Then Divya and Hank picked up the backboard and carried Evan to the backseat of the jeep.

Divya opened the door and slide the backboard partway onto the seat. She turned to Hank. "Go around to the other side and get in," said Divya. Hank nodded and ran around to the other side of the car and got in. Hank slide over and grabbed the head of the backboard and pulled Evan into the jeep. Divya closed the door and ran around to the driver's seat. She jumped in, turned the ignition and put the car into reverse. Once she got the car turned around, she drove back down the path.

Divya looked in her rear view mirror, glancing back at Hank and Evan. Hank was pumping the bag every five seconds with one hand and with the other hand, he was holding on tight to Evan's hand.

"Hang on, Evan," Hank whispered softly as tears slipped down his face. "Just hang on. I can't lose you, Evan. Please just hang on."

Divya turned her focus back to the front of the car, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that were running down her face.

--------------------------------

Hank sat in the waiting room at the hospital, head in hands. Divya had driven straight to the hospital. Divya had called Jill and explained the situation. Jill had a team of doctors waiting at the doors when Divya drove in. They had rushed Evan into ER and despite Hank's protest, sent Hank to wait in the waiting room.

That is where Hank had been for the last hour and a half. He was sitting in the world's most uncomfortable chairs known to man, waiting for news. Divya was sitting next to him, flipping through a magazine. Jill had brought Hank a cup of coffee and had assured him that they were doing everything possible for Evan and he was in the best of hands. She promised to come get them if she had any news.

"What is taking them so long?" asked Hank, jumping up out of the chair. He began to pace around the waiting room.

"Hank, will you please sit down," said Divya. "Evan is going to be fine."

"You don't know that!" said Hank. "I can't stand not knowing! It's driving me crazy! I have to go back there!" said Hank. He started to move towards the doors, but Divya grabbed his arm.

"Hank, come sit," said Divya, leading him back to the chairs. "Is there anyone I call for you? Like your parents."

Hank felt his breath catch in his chest for a moment. Hank suddenly realized that Evan must have never told Divya about their parents. "My parents died in a car crash when I was eighteen."

"Oh my God," said Divya. She sat down beside Hank, "I'm so sorry. If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"It was during finals," said Hank. "My parents decided to drive up and surprise me. It was snowing and a semi-truck crashed into them. My parents and the driver of the semi-truck were killed instantly.

"They were driving on a back road. It took two hours before another car drove by and call it in. The police found a license plate and id the car and my parents. They called the school and the school contacted me. I was in the library studying for an English final. My roommate Paul came and found me and he drove me to the accident. I got there just in time to watch them pull Evan out of the car."

Divya's mouth dropped in horror. "Evan was in the car with them?"

Hank nodded. "He was in the backseat. His right leg was pinned under the seat. I watched as they pulled him out. He had been in the car for at least three hours. When they finally got him out, I rushed to his side and took his hand. He was so cold. But he was alive. That was all that mattered. I rode with the ambulance with him.

"The doctors found that his right leg was broken. The broken leg had cut some blood vessels and he lost two pints of blood. He also had three cracked ribs, a bruised lung, a mild concussion and laryngitis."

"Laryngitis?" asked Divya. "But that doesn't make any sense unless…"

"Evan wasn't knocked unconsciousness by the crash," said Hank. "They think he was conscious for at least an hour or so and was screaming. He had nightmares for months afterwards. He was out for two days from the shock. I sat by his bed, holding his hand until he woke up and then until he was released from the hospital.

"We didn't have any other relatives, so I got custody of Evan. I got an apartment near school so I could continue to go to college, but yet take care of Evan. Ever since, then it's just been Evan and me. He's the only family I have left. I can't lose him, Divya. I just can't."

--------------------------------------

"Hank?"

Hank looked up. Jill was standing in front of him. Standing next to her was a doctor. Divya also looked up from the magazine she was pretending to look at.

"Hank, this is Doctor Richards," said Jill. "He is Evan's doctor."

"How is he?" asked Hank. "Is he okay?"

"Evan's going to be fine," said Dr. Richards. "The asthma attack left his lungs weak and caused fluid to build up in his lungs. He's developed pneumonia. I put him on antibiotics. He also has a minor concussion from hitting his head on the ground. He's young and healthy and I'm certain he's going to make a full recovery."

"Thank God," said Hank. "Can I see him?"

"Oh course," said Dr. Richards. "He's in Room 216. The nurse is just getting him settled. Oh and here." Dr. Richards handed him Evan's folder. "Here is Evan's chart, x-rays and blood work."

Hank smiled. "Thanks." He opened the file and flipped through it. "Everything looks good." Hank pulled out the x-ray and held it up to the light, examining it for himself. Hank handed the file back to Dr. Richards. "You've done a good job taking care of him."

Dr. Richards smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Now, he will be able to be released in a few days and then he'll need to be on bed rest for a week or two until the pneumonia clears up. But like I said, he'll be fine."

A nurse appeared, "Dr. Richards, we're ready."

"Thank you Michelle," said Dr. Richards. "This way." Hank, Divya and Jill followed Dr. Richards down the hall into room 216. Hank walked over to the bed. Evan looked paled and small in the hospital bed. Evan had an IV in his arm and a pulse ox clipped to his finger. The only thing assisting his breathing was the nasal canal. Hank grabbed his hand and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"If you need anything, just push the call button," said Dr. Richards. And with that he walked out.

"I also need to get going," said Jill. "But if there is anything you need, just call me."

"Thanks, Jill," said Hank. "For everything."

Jill nodded and walked out.

"Divya, you should head home too," said Hank.

"Are you sure?" asked Divya. "I can stay."

"Yes, I'm sure," said Hank. "Go. You're dead on your feet. Go home and get some sleep."

Divya sighed. She pointed her finger at him, "You'll call if anything happens?"

"Oh course."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"All right," said Divya. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. Try to get some sleep."

"Good night, Divya," said Hank.

"Good night," said Divya. And with that Divya left the brothers alone.

Hank ran his thumb over Evan's hand. "What am I going to do with you, Evan? You really scared me today. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. You can't do that to me. I mean, you may be a pain in the ass, but you're my brother and I'd be lost without you. So you'd better get better soon so I can yell at you."

-------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Evan was aware of was a pressure on his hand. It wasn't hard or hurting. It felt more like someone was holding onto his hand. Without even opening his eyes, he knew who it belong to. _Hank. _

Evan slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a hospital. He turned to his right. The sight made him laugh. Hank had fallen asleep in the chair next to the side of the bed, his hand holding onto Evan's. It reminded him so much of when he woke up in the hospital fifteen years ago.

Evan was slightly surprised when Hank didn't wake up right away. Evan took his left hand and put it over top Hank's hand and squeezed.

At the slight change of pressure on his hand, Hank jerked awake, almost falling out of the chair.

"Easy there, big guy," said Evan, softly. His voice sounded like sandpaper. Hank turned and smiled when he saw Evan was awake.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Hank.

"Better," said Evan. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Hank. "We had a fight and you went for a run down a closed trail. You had an asthma attack. You left your inhaler at home."

"Technically I forgot it," said Evan. "I remember now. I'd call you and you came."

"Not for two hours," said Hank sadly. "I turned my cell phone off because I was mad at you and didn't want to talk to you. And you almost died. I'm so sorry, Evan. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" asked Evan.

"For not coming when you called," said Hank. "You needed me and I wasn't there."

"Yes, you were," said Evan. "You came and got me. You kept me hanging on. You saved my life, Hank. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," said Hank, his grip tightening around Evan's hand. "Just don't make me do it ever again."

"That bad, huh?" asked Evan.

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Hank.

"I remember hearing my phone rang," said Evan. "And you were talking to me. Telling me to take deep breathes. Telling me to hang on. Telling me not to die. That's the last thing I remember. What happened?"

"You stopped breathing," said Hank. Hank swallowed hard. "That was the scariest moment of my life, Evan. I don't ever want to go through it again. I can't. I mean, losing Mom and Dad was so hard and the only thing that got me through it you. You were alive and you need me to take care of you. I remember when I got to the accident and seeing the car all crushed and I was so afraid that my whole family was gone. I remember when they got you out; I pushed a paramedic out of the way. Your hand was so cold that I was sure you were dead until I felt your pulse. I don't think I have ever been so relieved."

"You never told me that," said Evan, softly.

"You had already been so traumatized," said Hank. "I mean, you were thirteen-years-old. You had just been in a serve car crashed. Your parents just died. And then I forced you to move away from the only home you'd ever known."

"You didn't force me," said Evan. "I wanted to go. I wanted to get away from the memories. I'm just sorry that I was such a burden to you."

"Burden?" repeated Hank. "What are you talking about?"

"Hank, you were eighteen," said Evan. "You should have been out at frat parties and drinking beer, living the college life. Instead you were home, taking care of your little brother."

Hank stood up and grabbed Evan's shoulders and shook him slightly. "Evan, you listen to me. You were _never _a burden to me. EVER. Do you understand? It was my choice. No one forced me to take guardianship. I _wanted _to do it. And if I'd do it again, in a heartbeat. Jeez, Evan, you're my brother. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Evan nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Hank."

"Come here," said Hank, as he pulled Evan into a bone-crushing. Hank felt a few wayward tears fall from his face.

"So," said Evan, as they broke apart, "What's the damage?"

"Mild concussion and pneumonia," said Hank. "You'll be out in a few days and then its bed rest for a week or two until the pneumonia clears up."

"Super," said Evan. He fell back on the pillows. "What time is it?"

Hank looked at his watch. "Midnight."

"Jeez, Hank," said Evan. "You should go home and get some rest. You look like crap."

"So do you," said Hank.

"Those chair can't be good for your back," said Evan.

Hank smiled, "Complain all you want, Evan, but I'm not going anywhere."

"God, you're so stubborn," said Evan. Then he smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Hank. "What are brothers for? I'll always be there for you, Evan. I promise."

"And I promise to only call you if it's an emergency," said Evan.

"And I promise next time you call to answer my phone," said Hank.

"And I promise next time we have a fight not to run on the closed paths," said Evan. "And to bring my inhaler."

Hank smiled. "Sounds good to me. And Evan?"

"Yeah Hank?"

"I'm sorry for everything I said," said Hank. "You know, during the fight? I know it wasn't your fault."

"I know," said Evan. "And I'm sorry too. I'm especially sorry for scaring the crap out of you. And I am especially sorry for making you have to treat me."

"Don't worry about it," said Hank. "I've already looked over your chart and approved everything your doctor does."

Evan rolled his eyes "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because you know me too well," said Hank. He leaned back in the chair. "You should try to get some sleep."

"Yes, Doctor," said Evan. "Hey Hank?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we good?"

"We're good, Evan. Go to sleep."

"Hank?"

"Yes, Evan?"

"I love you."

Hank smiled, "I love you too, Evan."

---------------------------

At eight o'clock, Divya walked into Evan's room. She had brought a cup of coffee for Hank and a get well present and a bag over clothes and other toiletries for Evan. She however stopped when she walked half-way into the room.

Hank and Evan were both fast asleep. Evan was sleeping in the bed while Hank was sleeping the chair next to the bed, his legs stretched out and resting on the bed. Hank had his hand over Evan's. But what made Divya smile was the look on both of their faces. They both look completely calm and at piece.

Divya quietly walked over. She set the cup of coffee down on the night stand by Hank and she set the bag over on the dresser. She was about to walk out when Hank's phone was starting buzzing on the dresser. She reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered. "Oh, hi Allison. No, Hank's not available right now. Don't worry, he's fine. He's just taking a personal day with his brother. What do you need? I can take care of that. I'll be right over." Divya hung up.

She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a small note for Hank. "_Allison has a sick employee. Will be back in an hour or two. Borrowed your phone-take care of your family. Divya."_

Divya smiled as she walked out, slipping Hank's phone into her purse. She could handle this house call on her own; Hank was busy with his own.

_After all, _thought Divya _that's what family is for. _

The End

A/N: Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
